rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Tree
Start: Talk to King Narnode Shareen in The Grand Tree. Requirements: Agility level 25 Items needed: Recommended: Armour, weapon, food and/or prayer potions to defeat a Black demon (lvl 175),1,000 coins if you didn't help Femi with the boxes Monsters to kill: Black demon (level 175) King Narnode Shareen will tell you that the tree seems to be dying. he will give you a Bark Sample and a Tree gnome translation book he will then tell you to visit Hazelmere Hazelmere is located east of Yanille, across a bridge. (Caution: his island is covered in level 47 jungle spiders.) Hazelmere will not make sense to the player. After translating what he says, the player will need to repeat the message to the king. The message from Hazelmere says: "Human came with kings seal gave human daconia rock daconia rocks will kill tree." After heading back to talk to the king he will tell you to speak to Glough The chief guardian (found up a ladder a tad south west of the spirit tree). Glough will blame humans. Return to the king. A human has been caught with the daconia rock and you must interrogate him. Charlie, located at the top of the Grand Tree tells you that Glough paid him to carry the letter to Hazelmere and transfer the rocks. Now searchGlough's home. In the cupboard the player will find Gloughs journal. Speak to Glough and you will be put in a cage. the king will free you and offer his glider service for you to escape as Glough has placed guards in the tree to prevent your escape. Head East of the crash site to the ship yard. The password is: "ka-lu-min". Talk to the Shipyard foreman on the docks. The Shipyard foreman will question you about Glough, The answers are as follows: "His wife is no longer with us", "He loves worm holes", and "Anita". Alternatively, you can answer incorrectly and kill the Shipyard foreman to obtain the invoice. Go back to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and you won't be able to enter the gate. Speak to Femi to the left of the gate in order to sneak in. Return to the king and he will not believe you. Speak to Charlie in the jail at the top of the tree. He will tell you to speak to Anita who is found just west of the swamp (which is north west of the grand tree) to obtain Glough's key. Go to Glough's house and use Glough's key on the chest to get another tree gnome translation book, and Glough's notes. take the items to the king. The king will still not trust your "proof" and will give you four Pebbles found in Glough's possession. Take these stones to the Watch Tower above Glough's house and use the stones on the stone stand. The order from left to right is:"ho-ni-:::-ha" which spells open. Then press down on the stone stand. PREPARE TO FIGHT A POWERFUL BLACK DEMON! After preparing for the fight, return to the Watch Tower above Glough's house, and press down the Stone stand to reveal a hidden ladder. go down the ladder Glough will now summon a Black Demon (lvl 175) to attack you, kill the demon and find the king in the tunnel. (note: you will only be able to talk to the king in the tunnel, back in the tree he will not speak to you). After some conversation, you will be prompted to look for the daconia rock, it is located south-west of the king. return to the king with the stone and the quest is completed! Rewards: 5 Quest points Agility experience: = (Level X 300 +400 X current rate) Magic experience: = (Level X 50 +150 X current rate) Attack experience: = (Level X 300 +400 X current rate) Access to the mines in Grand Tree Access to the Spirit Tree teleporters Access to the gnome gliders.